bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
T'landa Til
The t'landa Til were a massive, quadrupedal, sentient species distantly related to the Hutts. Biology and Appearance They possessed long, thin, whipping tails and four trunk-like legs with huge, padded feet. They also had a tiny pair of arms with delicate hands, each of which boasted four supple fingers. Their faces resembled those of the Hutts save for a long, thick horn above their snout. Like the Hutts, their necks were short, humped—almost nonexistent. They had thick, oily, leathery skin, which hung in creases, wrinkles, and loose folds. This skin was especially prominent below the neck, where it almost hung so loose that it hid the arms when they were folded against the chest. The t'landa Til also had two hearts and three stomachs. Male t'landa Til made a sound that attracted females during mating season. This humming vibration was produced when air flowed over the cilia in a male's inflated neck pouch. This vibration stimulated a female's pleasure centers. This ability was accompanied by the males' low-grade empathic ability, which they used to project pleasant feelings toward females. The t'landa Til could use this same pouch to create sonic and subsonic vibrations with powerful effects on other species. The average t'landa Til stood about 2 – 2.5 meters tall. History T'landa Til were from the planet Varl, home of the Hutt species. The t'landa Til also lived on Nal Hutta, the adopted homeworld of the Hutts. They were also immune to Force mind tricks. Despite being related to the Hutts, the t'landa Til were not as wealthy and powerful as their cousins. Besadii crime lord Aruk the Hutt used a number of t'landa Til as false priests in religious colonies on Ylesia, where "Pilgrims" were lured with the promise of the "Exultation" after days of harsh labor in spice factories. Young Han Solo worked as a pilot for the spice operation, eventually falling in love with and rescuing Pilgrim 921, Bria Tharen, a slave working there, escaping along with Togorians Muuurgh and Mrrov. Intrigues by the Desilijic clan succeeded in poisoning Aruk and his son Durga Besadii Tai took over. Bria Tharen by this time had become a member of the Corellian Resistance, heading the infamous Red Hand Squadron which gave no quarter to slavers, using them as practice to train for fighting Imperials and freeing shipments of slaves. The Corellians allied with other rebels eventually shut down the Besadii spice and slavery operation using the help of Desilijic along with smugglers who they later double-crossed, taking all the loot as funding. After this, the t'landa Til refused to have any part of a new Ylesian operation, and Durga Besadii Tai joined Black Sun. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Nal Hutta Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 1D/3D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/5D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Redundant Physiology: T'landa Til have two hearts and three stomachs, allowing them to continue living if one such organ fails. In the case of injury or failure involving the heart or stomach, any wound that would reduce a character to Mortally Wounded or Dead status is reduced by one wound level. Exultation: By using their throat pouch to exhale air over cilia, male T'landa Til can create sonic and subsonic vibrations that have powerful effects on living beings. When this ability is used, any characters or creatures within hearing range of the sound must make a Difficult Perception or willpower roll to resist being enthralled. If he, she, or it fails the roll, the being is overcome with peace and pleasure, and is more easily influenced for 1D rounds. When using this ability, the T'landa Til cannot perform any other actions in the same round. If a character within hearing range is aware of the effects of this ability, the difficulty of the roll to resist is reduced to Easy. Move: 6/8 Size: 2.0-2.5 meters Category:Species